


How Do You Kiss A Mouth Made Of Mandibles

by ADirtyBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Riding, Xenophilia, beyond sinful, noncon, oh god this is sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADirtyBlue/pseuds/ADirtyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he just wants to steal your breath."</p><p>"Maybe he's trying to figure out what I taste like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Kiss A Mouth Made Of Mandibles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally posting this so I don't have to live with it sitting in my computer. Things are about to get kinky, and pretty damn generic. I've used plot points that i've read in ten other Crunchbite/Tucker stories so far.

“I'm tellin' you, the alien has really been creepin' me out lately. Every time I wake up he's hovering over me. It's really weird.”

Tucker thought back to the previous night, he had woken in a sweet, dreads slick to his forehead. The sangheili had just been there, watching him with a tilted, curious expression. Its animalistic eyes set on his. It was beyond eerie, and Tucker was sure these actions went beyond the protection of the sword as Tex suggested. 

By nightfall the group had become just as weary as at the start of the day. The uneventful traveling taking its toll on the soldiers. It wasn't long till they all were settled in their standard military sleeping bags, the glow of a small fire the only source of light under the swampy rainforest canopy. The sound of the alien wildlife reverberated through the night. But Tucker was woken by something else entirely.

As he had already been expecting, he opened his eyes to see the sangheili looming over him. Its full 7ft height, towering over his dismal 5’4. He considered ignoring it and falling back to sleep, but that idea was swiftly cut off when he felt a slick wetness between his shoulder blades. The fucking freak had licked him.

He swiftly turned onto his back to shield it from the creature, and the alien just stared at him in response, expression as curious as ever. 

“Come on dude fuck off, let a guy rest.” He tried to shoo it away, but the harshness he wished to convey was overpowered by the unease in his tone.

The sangheili made a low gurgle in its throat and leaned down till it’s powerful jaws were inches from his face. Tucker made no move at that point, afraid that it would result in his face being torn off. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, praying it would get bored and go do its alien thing elsewhere.

He shivered as he felt the odd wetness again, this time on his neck. And opened one eye to see the alien tongue caressing his skin. He made no real move to deter it. What could he do in this situation. He knew he had to cry for help, as much of a wound to his ego as that would be. But the second words began to form on his tongue, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. As if he had just been stabbed with a dozen needles.

The sangheili drew back and crooned. And suddenly Tucker could feel a haze of sorts, spreading from his neck down. It stung like fever at first, and then numbed everywhere it spread until Tucker was sure he was completely unable to move. The plea for help never left his lips because now he literally couldn't make the words form.

Two tetradactyl hands were now finding purchase on his sides, flipping him back onto his stomach and pulling his pelvis up so he was kneeling with his torso still pressed to the ground. Once happy with his position those hands took to unzipping his sleeping bag, and it was with an unrivaled sense of horror that Tucker began to realize the creatures intent.

Laying there in that exposed position, the dread Tucker felt was unlike any other. Tucker cursed the world for his habit of sleeping naked. He was beyond regretting it as the sangheili had no boundaries in his exploration of Tucker’s body.

He couldn’t contain his shiver when the tongue was once more added to the mix, the alien saliva hot and thick on his thighs. He did little to contain his yelp when that tongue began to roam far more intimate areas. Soon it had reached his entrance and was slowly and gently flicking around the area. The alien’s left hand grasping his cheek, whilst the other ran through his hair carefully. 

His thoughts were an endless stream of profanity and anticipating terror. Then he saw it, the bulge in the sangheili’s crotch was splitting, the slit making way for the monstrosity that began to emerge. The cock was an inhuman shade of blue, with a deep rosy pink head and slick in a viscous green liquid. Once fully unsheathed the dick had to be around 18 centimeters long and at least nine in girth.

Tucker could only whimper as it was positioned at his entrance, fully aware of the fact that it would never fit him. After a few unbearably painful attempts at entry, the alien came to the same conclusion. He gathered a generous amount of the precum in his hand, stroking himself impatiently. Once satisfied with the amount that had gathered on his digits he forced a single clawed finger into tucker's puckered hole. Wiggling it around in the orifice until he was confident to add another. 

As he was simulated Tucker could feel the entrance widening with ease, too quickly to be normal. He could only attribute it to the numbing drug that he had been suspected to as there was no logical way anyone would stretch that fast, especially not a virgin anus. 

With Tucker’s ass considerably looser, the sangheili repositioned himself and slowly began to sheath his member in Tucker’s welcoming entrance. He pulled Tucker up to meet him as he slid in, Holding the man in that position, his ass presented high in the air. He kept forcing his way in, plunging deeper than Tucker was ever meant to accommodate, until Tucker was sure if anyone had looked (god forbid any of his teammates would be awake to witness this) they would be able to see the defined shape of the alien cock bulging from his stomach.

He knew this depth was also due to the odd properties of the various liquids the sangheili seemed intent on putting into him. From the saliva to the numbing agent to this unholy green precum, it all was transforming his body into a willing host for the creatures dick.

Crunchbite entered with his final inch, and the two were connected completely, Tucker’s ass slotted perfectly with the aliens smooth and scaled pelvis. The alien gave a satisfied blarg as he looked down at his vulnerable prize, the submission hormone working perfectly on the little chosen one. 

Slowly he began to pull out of the small human, and then thrust back in rhythmically. The wet slap of skin meeting scales like heaven to him. With impatience he began to speed up, the bobbing of Tucker ass on his dick became more sporadic and noisy. Tucker was praying to every god that no one was woken by the perverse sound, his teammates only a few feet away as this horror occurred. 

His hands made fists in the dirt as he was forced to endure the unwanted and euphoric feeling of being so utterly and completely full. Cursing his own body as his dick began to grow hard against his will. He was rocked to and fro by the force of the aliens thrusts and the ambiance of the jungle was drowned out by the slurp of the cock moving the precum around in his anus. 

The sangheili sped up still, abusing Tucker’s willing anus as if it belonged to him. The various bumps and ridges on the appendage were hitting Tucker’s prostate perfectly and consistently. Making the man’s dick reach its hardest, almost instantly. The grunts and groans from the alien only made things worse, and soon Tucker was dying to stroke his cock, in desperate need of release. The giant cock throbbed inside him as it worked his anus, and the sangheili leaned over him with ease, forcing its tongue between his slack lips. 

Tucker wishes nothing more than to bite down on it. To get whatever petty revenge, he could achieve. But of course he could only lay there as the alien took to ravaging his mouth too. The tongue was thin and long, exploring every inch of his mouth and beyond wandering down his throat to the strain of his gag reflex. Of course the reflex did nothing to stop the onslaught on his throat, and he could only make choked noises as he was forced to swallow down the tongue whenever it entered his throat. 

Suddenly the aliens thrusts reached an unholy sped and the cock clenched so hard Tucker was certain it would be the death of him. And then his body arched as the alien's cum surged into him like a torrent from a waterfall. It kept flowing in long, heavy bursts and each left Tucker more ruined than the last. Slowly the alien began to remove himself from his host and tucker would have sighed in relief had he been able.

When the cock finally left him with a pop, a steady flow of green cum followed. His anus unable to hold the phenomenal amount released into it. Tucker collapsed unceremoniously into the soil, panting heavily as the alien spoke to him in hushed tones. Complete gibberish that all of a sudden sounded unimaginably sexy.

Tucker wanted to groan at the thought, just knowing that the cum itself had to have some hormone properties as well. Why couldn’t humans have evolved something like this he thought bitterly. The sangheili was no longer at Tucker’s back and not in his line of sight. Tucker feared for a moment that it may have moved on to another member of the group. For good or bad that was not the case, and the alien pulled him up by his shoulders. Forcing the barely responsive body into a sitting position. 

He made deep guttural grows into Tucker’s ear that made the man just fall apart at the seams. His hands caressed Tuckers body, rubbing at his hard nipples and squeezing his abused ass cheeks. The numbing hormone seems to be fading as a succession of hot moans escaped Tucker’s throat and he could hardly believe he was making those noises. He sounded like the worlds horniest bitch, and he had to admit that he had just been taken like one.

It was with a detached dread that he realized the sangheili wasn't finished yet. A single glance down at it’s still hard cock was testimony enough to that. He found himself being picked up again, and lowered carefully onto the stiff appendage. They sat there locked together for a moment. The sound of cabooses snoring the only thing to break the silence. And the alien was lifting him up and down on its cock. Tucker was sure that if he was able to do so himself, his sex fogged mind would willingly be riding the monster regardless. Tucker groaned and grunted with each bounce, tensing his ass around the giant cock and making Crunchbite cry out himself. 

Tucker took some pleasure in that, if there was no way to stop this he would at least get some payback during it. Tucker’s anus was still brimming with sticky cum which made this round considerably easier. As the sangheili came inside him, Tucker’s cry should have been enough to wake anyone, yet Tex and Caboose remained blissfully unaware of the crime being committed against their teammate. 

Crunchbite lifted his hand to Tucker’s face, and caressed his jaw as a lover would. Tucker could only feel disgusted at himself as he leaned into the touch. The moment could easily be mistaken for false intimacy. Tucker’s mind a blur of hormones and forced emotions that he has absolutely no control over.

Crunchbite whispered some alien gibberish into his ears and then Tucker was being lifted from the still hard dick. He thought that if he ever got over this he would have to ask the alien how the fuck he did it. He’s hugged close to the sangheili’s chest and he savors the moment of respite from the bombardment of unwanted sex. 

How did his life ever come to this. What god decided he deserved such an act forced upon him. Maybe it was karma for all the sex jokes he lived by, but some part of him was too pained to care. He could only hope this would pass soon. That Crunchbite would finish with him and discard him like the useless sex toy he was.

The alien was still muttering sweet sexy nothings into his ears and Tucker gave up trying to fight the forced arousal he felt. He let himself get lost in the feeling of someone so large and strong shielding him from the world. And when Crunchbite moved him so Tucker’s face was level with his dick he didn’t care. When Crunchbite gently forced his lips to part he didn’t fight. When he slowly guided Tucker’s mouth around the girth he obliged. 

It was impossibly huge, Tucker could only take the first few inches, and even then it was hitting the back of his throat. To compensate the alien took to rubbing himself where tucker could not reach, his hands still out of commission from the hormone. Tucker slowly ran his tongue down the length of the cock, pausing to caress in the slit of the head every time he drew back up. CrunchBite’s groans were the hottest thing he had ever heard. He bobbed up and down, a sexual pop heard every time he came off the head before fitting the dick back in his mouth again. The taste of the cum was sweeter than he expected, and he lapped at it greedily. As Tucker swallowed it down the sensation on the sangheili’s member made him guide Tucker faster, his digits roped in the blue’s hair as he pulled his head around. Tucker knew that with every swallow he was becoming more intoxicated with sex pheromones but he didn't care. If it meant he had less control and awareness of the situation he was happy to let it happen.

His face would have been cast in a hot red glow if not for his dark skin, and he hummed around the throbbing cock as it fucked his mouth. Crunchbite bucking into him as well. The vibrations he was causing were sending the alien crazy; He grunted and moaned and growled as he stroked his own slick member. Tucker wished Crunchbite was touching him instead, jealous of what those hands could do. The teal sim mewed desperately between bobbing around the alien dick and Crunchbite looked down at him with an amused expression. 

He moved one hand down to tucker's throbbing penis and began to softly massage the head. Tucker wanted to scream. It was like all his nerves had come alive at once just by this slightest touch and he was just about ready to come there and then. Lost in the sensation he began to slack on his work and the sangheili responded by removing his hand from Tucker’s cock and forcing his larger one too far in, to the point where Tucker was deep throating it so much that he was gagging around it. The alien only drew back once he was satisfied Tucker had learnt his lesson and once more reached down for Tucker’s dick.

Tucker had no time to recover as the sangheili started pumping his stiff cock and he quickly returned to fulfilling this blowjob. Now well aware of the repercussions if he stopped.  
The faces he was making would be scandalous even in a porno, the sounds even more so. He sucked and slurped the cock and ran his tongue down every vein, which were becoming more and more pronounced as the sex dragged on. He could only assume the same about his own dick, the sensual bombardment from it would have been enough to make him numb again if he wasn’t already. All feeling had been increased tenfold in the area and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer so he worked faster, hoping to make Crunchbite reach his climax at the same time

The pair continued to force each other over the edge with loud gasps and hisses. Tucker suddenly blew his load all over the sangheili’s hand. White spurting out with the most relieving feeling he could ever ask for. At the same instant the alien came in his throat, pulling out ever so slightly to make sure his seed filled Tucker’s mouth before the man began to gulp it down. Each swallow was sticky and sweet and traveled down his throat with the consistency of pre-chewed jello but it was rapturous. Tucker thought about the astonishing amount of the substance he had taken into himself and thanked the universe that he wasn't able to conceive. 

He watched enthralled as the alien licked at the mess in his hand and by god did it look seductive. Then Crunchbite began to lick Tucker’s face, cleaning up the mess around the corners of his mouth. Once done there he moved on to the inside, taking in any cum Tucker had yet to swallow and making Tucker groan into his mouth, kissing him back as best as he could. The kiss was messy, neither participant quite knowing their way around the others unfamiliar mouth. 

Crunchbite was once again holding Tucker close, steadying the man as he savored his taste. The sangheili broke off the kiss and Tucker whined in protest, but was soon silenced when he moved on to cleaning Tucker’s entrance. Holding the man’s ass up in the air as he licked around and just inside the filth coated orifice. Tucker shook and groaned as he was eaten out, panting at the exaggerated sensation of a wet tongue in his anus. 

Finally Crunchbite licked at his dick. Cleaning up what was predominantly Tucker’s mess. The sensation added too much to the building tension in Tucker’s cock and was enough to throw him over the edge once more. The sangheili caught by surprise as cum squirted into his face. He seemed to stop functioning for a moment before he brought his face to Tucker’s. Tucker quickly picked up on his desire. He wanted him to return the favor. Tucker began licking at his own cum. Swallowing down mouthfuls at a time and making sure to thoroughly clean everywhere it touched.  
Crunchbite hummed appreciatively as Tucker finished the job and tidied up the last of the mess on Tucker’s dick. He laid his chosen one back down onto the sleeping bag and nestled on top of him. Sucking and biting at his neck and shoulder blades. Tucker moved his head to the side to expose his neck and Crunchbite planted a large, deep hickey in the exposed flesh, drawing blood and almost taking a chunk out with him when he withdrew. 

Satisfied that the chosen one was most definitely impregnated with his seed, Crunchbite stood and left the exhausted human behind. Wandering off to find somewhere to remove the scent of human from his skin.

Tucker lay there awake for a moment longer. Taking in the natural ambience of the forest wildlife and blocking all thought of the events that just transpired from his sex clouded mind. With a sigh, he shut his eyes to the world. 

He would wake slicked with sweat, to the sight of an alien standing over him and no recollection of the night's events.


End file.
